Promise of Goodbye? Kururugi's Return!
by ChibiEarth
Summary: Based of PS2 game. Kaname has been home for months but something is telling her that Naraku's not defeated and things have gotten worse..much worse. Can she actually find a way to get back and understand things aren't always happy endings? Story up for adoption, on a permanent hiatus for now. Not completed, but archived .
1. Introduction

**Kaname, Kagome, Inu-Yasha and all related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them of course, this simply a fanfiction.**

February 15, 2010- An update that I'm just slowly going through and editing the chapters for some

Okay, this story is based from the PlayStation2 video game of Inu-Yasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask (Juso no Kamen). I'm going from the girl's version of the story (I played both the girl and the guy...and I personally liked the girl's version better.) and yes, Kururugi is keeping the name Rumiko Takahashi gave her in the beginning, Kaname Kururugi. Also, when you got to choose which character that Kaname got to be become close friends with, I picked Kagome. Sorry...

Introduction-

**Kaname's School-**

"Kaname!" Tomo-chan (mentioned from the opening clip of the game), shouted, waving her hand in front of Kaname's face.

"Huh?!" Kaname jumped from the sudden movement in her face and her chair at her desk fell over. "Ouch..." the girl whispered and looked toward Tomo-chan.

"What is with you? This is the third day you've been day dreaming after the bell has rang!"

"Sorry, Tomo-chan..." Kaname replied back as they left their homeroom class and headed out.

"Hey Kururugi!" A male voiced shouted from behind the two girls.

"Huh? Oh hello Kenshin!" Kaname stated and they both stopped. "I was wondering, why you always seem to be sleeping or something during class." Kenshin, a male from their class, was the "voice and clown" of the class most of the time.

Kaname gave a sweatdrop for a minute and before she was cut off by Tomo-chan, "Yeah, I've been wondering the same thing..." she added in as she gave a small laugh.

"Well?" Kenshin asked again.

"It is just, I've been a bit depressed because I haven't seen a close friend for months now and we met around when my shrine was having our festival," Kaname replied and walked off, leaving the two staring at her back.

**Streets in Tokyo-**

"Gosh, that was close..." she told herself while walking home. Normally, she'd take the bus; just that she didn't want that today. The sun was shining brightly and she smiled when she noticed two birds from an old tree, flying off at the sudden sound of a car. Kaname felt a bit sorry for being cold towards her friends, though she wasn't quiet in the mood to hear them ask her all weird questions.

_In_ _fact actually, ever since I went to past, I've become more positive around people, since Kagome filled that emptiness of friendship that my other friends would always nag me about_, she thought to herself. As she continued to walk, she snapped out of her thoughts and noticed that the street was empty and it had suddenly become darker.

"What?" she asked and the wind started to pick up. Nearby trees and trash that had bit behind alley ways began to blow on the street and when she looked toward the area where the skyline was becoming darker, the color seemed purple. As the wind began to continue to pick up, Kaname placed herself behind a car to stop the force of the wind.

As seconds continued to force on, a figure outline was coming from the purple gas area. Suddenly, she flashed back a second...

_That color! N-Naraku had that color when he'd use his strange powers and such! That couldn't be!_ When reality hit her again, the area was clear. The streets had paper scattered all over them but the sun continued to shine brightly as if nothing ever happened.

**Kururugi Shrine-**

Kaname had run straight home after what had happened around an hour earlier. Thoughts kept rushing through her mind if what she had seen was real or not. Even if the area got suddenly dark and had a purple tone to it, it doesn't mean that a demon or anything strange was happening, right? Her parents weren't home yet (which was much of a thanks to the girl) and she grabbed her cell phone. She had left it at home today and she flicked through the contacts.

"Higurashi...Higurashi..." she kept telling herself, trying to find anything in the menu that would relate to Kagome's number or such, but she had no luck. Opening her closet, she immediately grabbed a pencil and paper that were placed on a shelf. Writing a note to her parents, she stated that there was a celebration this evening at Tomo-chan's house and sorry for not remembering it earlier.

Getting an empty bag, she placed a separate pair of clothes and other needs for sleeping and such into the bag. She was planning on going over to Tomo-chan's...but not before checking out the area or even in hopes of trying to clear out her head first. Kaname walked out of her house, she head down the steps of her shrine, not leaving the note near the entrance to the house, she turned for a instance, seeming to a feel of a demonic aura and turned toward the trees.

"Huh, what am I doing?! I'm going to be late!" She shouted to herself, ignoring the aura, seeming she wanted to find out more about what happened earlier that day. Meanwhile, a set of eyes were watching her from the trees.

"Naraku...this is the Shikigami master? She is nothing but a mere mortal, still...she has a strange power that around her..." a male voice stated from the trees, seeming to be talking to a wasp.

"Don't delay! Get that girl's powers now, before she meets up with the hanyou, Inu-Yasha..." a voice seemed to be out of no where, with a cold tone, as anyone would probably guess it as Naraku.

A/N: Setting of this storyline in Inu-Yasha takes place several months after the video game. I will explain more of this in detail in a later chapter.


	2. Girl Who Returned

**MarHeavenAngel- Thank you, I've beaten the girls side of the game at least around 10 times to unlock everything. xD**

**WolfsAngelMoon- I'm planning on having Kaname with a fanmade character right now, but that may change because I'm blank on having her with Sesshomaru. Maybe something will stirke me within the next few chapters. **

**As for that, I have not updated in months, but here is chapter one.**

**Street below the Higurashi Shrine-**

"Wow..." she stated, after finally getting help an old lady pointing to the Higurashi Shrine, who Kaname never exactly explained why she needed to go there. Though, nearby was Tomo-chan's house several blocks down. She was fighting whether or not to actually to go up the steps of the shrine or go to Tomo's house. After some girls passed by wearing a green/white sailor fuku uniforms that were exactly like Kagome's school uniform, she slowly walked up the steps of the shrine. Looking around, the place was huge compared to her shrine. It seemed to cover almost an entire city blog (just from the entrance).

She walked up the shrine steps, she felt a cold breeze come over her again, similar to the feelings she had earlier. She tried to ingore it until something jumped from one of the side concrete walls, in front of her. The being wore a kimino, had hair that was almost as short as hers, but it looked almost similar to Utsugi's hair style. She took a closer look and noticed he looked no more than older than herself but a demonic aura surrounded him. "You're the Shikigami Master?" Kaname was still a bit speechless from he looked to her eyes before snapping back to reality. "I don't know what you're talking about..." she lied, almost easily completely covering it up. "Naraku wants your powers," he replied, advancing towards her.

Getting on her defensive side, she formed a simple wave of Shikigami power. The male simply smirked and jumped over it. "You teenagers in this age lie to much," he stated, as he formed a sword in his has he just held out his hand. The girl couldn't believe her eyes as this guy had a power to do that, then again, he said something about Naraku, which meant he didn't die that time on that mountain. "Oh flame burning bright! Turn into a sword of rath!" A larger, dragon shaped Shikigami formed and launched itself at the male, as was blasted into the wall from the force. Kaname smirked as she knew she still had that power inside her, no matter how long it had be.

The male gave a slight growl. Naraku never told him that this girl had a greater control over her powers. "The name's Haku, so lets settle this later," he jumped up and retreated as it left the girl puzzled. She watched as he left, which meant that she really needed to find Kagome or continue what she was doing. She realized it was the same demonic aura that had arrived at her own shrine earlier. Running up the shrine steps, she couldn't waste anymore time. _Tomo-chan can wait and so can everyone else...right now, I need to find out somethings_, she thought to herself as she ran up the steps.

**Higurashi House-**

When Kaname finally found her away around the Higurashi Shrine, she noticed a familiar tree standing. It was the Sacred Tree, something that was actually still around. She felt a sick feeling in her stomach as she knocked on the door. "Coming!" A small voice's sounded from inside as Souta, Kagome's little brother, answered the door. "Who are you?" "I'm Kaname, one of Kagome's friends, is she home?" Souta knew his sister would be home from school any minute and would probably want to go straight towards the well going unoticed, but he stated, "She's sick, but I guess you didn't know cause you go to a different school," he replied. Kaname remembered something. Kagome has always been saying how she got away from missing school was that her grandpa made up stories for her.

"Can I tell her you stopped by?" "Wait, I know Kagome isn't really sick because...I know about Inu-Yasha and her traveling to the past," she rather said bluntly. Souta becamed wide-eyed as he asked, "How do you know, did she tell you?" "No, I went there as well. So, please, will you trust me?" Souta sighed and let her into the house.

**Higurashi House (about 15 minutes later)-**

"Hey, Souta, I'm home! Why not start a bath for me before I start heading back?" A familiar voice echoed throughout the Higurashi home. "Wait, sis! Someone here is to meet you!" Souta yelled at her, as she walked in from the backdoor to heading into the kitchen. "Was it Inu-Yasha?!" Her voice sounded angery at first but walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks as a familiar face was sitting down at their table. Both girls for a second eyed each other before both of them ran up and hugged each other. "Kaname? But, how?" Kagome asked very cheerfully, almost seeming to be dancing of excitement. "It is a long story, but I think a demon is lose in Tokyo! I've been confronted by one before," Kaname replied.

"What?!" Kagome asked. "On the way here, a demon or human, I couldn't tell at the time was at my shrine and then on the way here, I almost got attacked," the other girl replied. "We need Inu-Yasha then," Kagome replied. "This guy did mention Naraku, but I doubt he is staying around in this time era, because Naraku will know by now I've met up with you guys," Kaname replied.

**Kagome's Bedroom-**

Despite coming home just an hour and half earlier, Kagome had taken a shower and she was going to try and see if Kaname could actually travel through the well with her. Everyone had asked it before, so why not take that change now? Kaname had headed over to Tomo-chan's house to tell her that she wouldn't make it tonight and called her house, leaving a message on the answering machine. Kaname was waiting for a chance to take a shower at Kagome's house but had to wait as the hot water would be warming up any second.

Kaname was sitting in Kagome's room, much nicer than hers (and probably cleaner as well) and Kagome also had a younger brother, that was alive anyways. When she thought back to her childhood, she was born a twin, but the boy was kidnapped when she was around five. The only thing that she had remembered was that her parents were heart broken when they found out he was missing. She once asked her parents what happened that day 10 years ago and they said that saw a light come from the storage house and that he was near the house, but didn't seen no one around the shrine.

They had figured he was kidnapped and murdered, or something to that, but Kaname snapped out of her thoughts as Kagome came into the room and stated, "You can take a bath now..."

Higurashi Shrine (about 30 minutes later)-

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked, as they had walked down from the house near the Well House. "Yes..." Kaname replied rather nervously. "What is it?" "Well, I haven't been there in months and when I returned home, it seemed as if only several minutes had passed. Anyways, lets go..." she replied back. They both had their backpacks and both girls jumped into the well at the same time, though Kaname was rather shaky when she the light was coming up from the well and Kagome turned towards her and said, "Don't be afraid."

I updated and next chapter coming soon!


	3. Together?

Inu-Yasha and all related characters are copyright to Rumiko Takahashi, I only the guy Haku and like many would want to run off with him, right? (Plus, if I owned Inu-Yasha, I would have made Kaname and Michiru appear in the anime and it appears they didn't, right?)

A/N: Long time no update…almost a year exactly. It is not that I have discontinued this story (though I was seriously thinking about it like two months); I've been writing other stories and such. So, I've tried to give this plot another try, though please bear with me. I still do not know if I'll ever actually finish this story. This is not all that long of a chapter, but something to show that I still care about this story…I just need to get my motivation for Inu-Yasha back. :/

Kaname stared at what appeared to be Kaede's Village, right? Was she having more of those weird dreams? No, it couldn't be. Kagome was standing next to her and now she was back, in the SENGOKU JIDAI (Feudal Era) of all places.

"Kagome-chan, I cannot believe I'm actually here," Kaname stated, taking in all the familiar surroundings that were near the Bone Eater's Well.

"Don't fret; everyone is going to be so happy to see you! Now let's go to see Lady Kaede!" The other teen stated, as Kaname suddenly got a rush of excitement and started running to the path towards the village and Kagome grinned, following with a running pace.

In the village, it took no more than three seconds for Kaname to stand still and take in her surroundings. It was still like she remembered it. Though, familiar faces were standing in front of Kaede's house, as a group of familiar friends stood in shock, as Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all stood shocked as well as Kaname, who was finally getting tears in her eyes.

"It can't be, the weak thing is back?" Inu-Yasha teased, finally breaking the silence, as Kaname ran towards the group and gave Sango a hug instantly almost.

Though, as Kaname hugged Sango, a memory flashed through her mind, from her childhood.

"Come on Michiru! Give me that toy!" A young girl, of four screamed towards her twin brother.

"No, loser!" Her twin brother teased, making the young Kaname to start crying. Their mother came into the room took the toy away from Michiru, whose eyes were starting to feel up with tears themselves.

"Now, hug each other and apologize," their mother commanded, as the two siblings hugged each other and apologized.

"Wow, I cannot believe you've been gone all this time, Kaname," Miroku stated, as the group set inside Kaede's House. The group had been catching up though, Kaname brought up what she had seen in Tokyo just hours earlier and the main group of friends looked concerned.

A/N: _Like I said, this is very short, but if I continue writing this, the chapters will be longer. I really need to get back into Inu-Yasha is all I can say._


	4. Nightmares & Fights

Inu-Yasha and all related characters are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own my original characters.

A/N: Please forgive me! This story recently turned two years old and it barely even has been written on! I must say, I've forced myself to sit down and play the video game to it could help relight the fire for this story! It shall not be on hiatus as I will force myself to update before I update my Pokemon fanfiction. I was reading some wonderful DBZ fanfictions that I'd love to see updated and I hated how some haven't been updated in over five years (or more) and then I saw that I'm being a hypocrite. How dare I judge someone else without evening updating my own stories? I wasn't being fair at all to all of you have read this story, reviewed, alerted, and placed it on your favorites list! So, again, I promise I won't leave this story untouched like this again. So in celebration of Halloween and this story turning two years old, I will allow you to beat me up with your bats (or Zubats) if I do not update within two months. (Please also keep in mind; I still want to update my other fanfiction as well. XD) I also have no idea for a pairing…so any fans willing to help? (I'm leaning towards Sesshomaru…3)

Kaede's House-

"So, Naraku is sending demons to the present time…" Kagome stated.

"This isn't good," Miroku replied. Everyone in the room looked at Miroku, "This Haku character seems to know about your Shikigami powers from Naraku. From what you have explained, it seems Naraku is getting very desperate in the need of trying to defeat us…"

"That is good, isn't it?" Kaname asked, halfway surprised.

"Not entirely. If we have Naraku on the run again, he will do anything to get them. Even going as far as using someone like Utsugi again," Sango explained.

"What?! No…" Kaname replied, as she thought back to that…that trickery Naraku had caused.

"Well, we can talk about this more tomorrow as we head out to Akebi Village. That is where we last heard some strange rumors about Naraku…" Inu-Yasha added in. Nighttime had settled over the village and the reunion with Kaname had been wonderful. It was nice to have her back, though Inu-Yasha still had some questions he needed to ask Kagome, who had walked out the house for a little while, which he followed.

---

"Hey Kagome, I've been curious, why didn't you ever talk to Kaname after she left last time?" Inu-Yasha asked her, as they sat in a tree, staring at the moon.

"I honestly didn't think much about it. Though I've been curious about this Haku person…" Kagome replied. She honestly didn't have a good answer to the half-demon's question.

"Huh? It is probably some demon from Naraku who can go through the well…" Inu-Yasha replied. As the two continued talking, Kaname was lying down inside…but couldn't help herself from having a nightmare that seemed to be lurking itself into her mind.

---

"Kaname…please, don't let them take me again!" Michiru's young voice called out to the teenage Kaname.

"Michiru! Wait!" She yelled, as she chased her younger brother though he seemingly vanished into the corners of the nightmare. In his place stood Naraku, laughing.

"Don't you see? How can you defeat me again if you cannot even save your brother?" Naraku taunted.

"Naraku! How dare you!" Kaname yelled, as she ran towards him, his image disappeared and showed a bloody scene. In front of her, were the bodies of her friends and family, as Michiru was laying dead right next to Shippo…

---

"No…NO!!!!!!!" Kaname shouted, only as she woke up to see everyone staring at her. "Huh?" It appeared the teenager's yelling from the nightmare had woken everyone up, which the look from Inu-Yasha's face didn't seem to be very pleasing.

"Are you okay…?" Miroku finally asked, as he rubbed his sleeping eyes.

"Umm…yeah. Just a bad dream…" she replied nervously as she immediately lay back down, trying to ignore the glances she was receiving. Eventually, everyone had drifted off back to sleep, though Kaname couldn't.

'Why was I dreaming about Michiru? That hasn't happened in years? Maybe I just couldn't get Naraku off my mind…' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes, fearful if anymore nightmares would leak their way into her head, though they seemed to come back into her mind.

---

"Naraku, you didn't tell me that she would be so powerful!" Haku yelled towards the evil demon, as they were perched away in his castle.

"Not even I knew that your greatness would be overcome by her powers…" Naraku lied in return. He had to hide an evil smirk from this teenager. If he found out the great plan Naraku had ahead, it would mean the end of everything he had worked in convincing the boy to work with them in the first place. "Kanna, show us the girl…" He ordered, as it was thought the long dead "mirror demon" showed the sleeping girl in Kaede's Village, who appeared to be having trouble sleeping."It seems though; your appearance did work as planned. She seems to be having the dreams than you made are true…" Naraku added in.

"What do you mean true?" Haku asked a raised eyebrow.

"It appears that indeed…the girl has lost this sibling you learned in this time period," Naraku replied.

"Then we must find her sibling. If he is still alive, he surely must be able to have some use of the Shikigami power…" The other replied, as he left the room, leaving Naraku with Kanna.

"Oh don't worry…he is closer than you think, Haku…" Naraku simply stated.

---

"No, I swear Sango! I didn't touch Kaname!" Miroku ran from Sango, as a funny scene had emerged the following morning. Kaname had woken to find Miroku lying next to her as she woke from a bad dream and "accidently" slipped his hand to her bottom.

"Oh really?!" Sango yelled, as she continued chasing him around Kaede's Village along with Kaname. Inu-Yasha and Kagome watched the scene with humor, as Shippo seemed to be confused a bit.

"You are lying! You touched me and you know it!" Kaname yelled, as Miroku seemed to have gained a good distance ahead of the two girls as he continued running. Angered, Kaname launched a small ball of Shikigami towards Miroku, as he fell over. Sango was the first to reach him and Kaname grinned happily. Even after months of not using the powers, it seemed Kaname had good control of her Shikigami skills still. "He is yours, Sango-chan," Kaname stated as she walked off over near Kagome and Inu-Yasha, who had sweat drops on their faces, as Sango seemed to be yelling at the monk.

"Remind me not to make her mad," Inu-Yasha whispered to Kagome.

"Yeah, I agree. Maybe that was one thing that changed about her," she whispered back.

"Too bad she didn't do that to Inu-Yasha," Shippo blurted towards the half-demon. Kagome sighed, now as the other two started fighting, which Kaname over heard and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'This is going to be a long trip,' Kagome thought.

A/N: Chapter was a bit short, but hopefully this shall do with some light humor and hopefully thicken the plot line some. I promise that next chapter, they'll leave Kaede's Village for sure. Until next time, if you are interested, check out my other fanfiction!

Lots of love,  
KagomeSMercury


	5. Truth Revealed

Kaname, Michiru, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own any original characters that might appear. This is a fanfiction and nothing more, of course. I (KagomeSMercury) do not own any of the main characters and if I did, Kaname and Michiru would have been in the anime.

A/N: Forgive me on the delay. I had hit a writer's block with this fanfiction. I really want to get it done though. I really need to get back into Inu-Yasha once again…I miss being able to write it so easily. If you see any grammar mistakes, let me know. My goal is to try and get this fanfiction finished by the end of the year as well. Three years on this fanfiction is long enough. I'll go through and edit earlier chapters at one point as well…depending.

wereangewomon89- I agree…Sessy just has this amazing…personality? (; Thanks for the review.

SonAmy and ShadMaria Fan- Forgive the delay in updates! I do that to when I see stories in my inbox that haven't been updated in months (or years). Thank you for reviewing and still reading this story! (: (Btw…nice username! Go Shadow! )

* * *

**Next Day-  
**  
"Oh man…how can it be so cold? I'm so tired," Kaname shivered, as she tugged at the jacket that she wore around her arms. Being the wonderful genius that she was, she had forgotten to pack warmer clothes for a long trip away from home. She was not used the cold nighttime weather of medieval Japan as she thought.

The previous night had turned into a cold winter breeze and the sky was clouded up with snow clouds. Kagome gave a slight smile at her friend's complaint, however Inu-Yasha was quick to make a remark.

"You did not change much in the complaint department," he remarked. Kaname narrowed her eyes at her dog demon friend.

"Oh Inu-Yasha, please give her a break. Humans are weaker than us after all," Shippo replied. Sango glanced at Miroku and held back a laugh. Young Shippo…not entirely true but he had the right thought at least.

"Kaname-chan, how can you be tired?" Kagome asked, as she decided to change the subject. Kaname stopped shivering and her eyes darted to the ground.

"I kept having bad dreams," Kaname answered in an angry tone after several seconds of silence and continued walking, leaving her friends to stop and stare at her.

_I cannot dwell on Michiru. He has been gone for over eleven years. I need to focus on Naraku and his Haku character. Though, those dreams from last night felt so real. Oh Michiru…I am glad you did not fall prey to Naraku. I miss you...my little brother._

Kaname jerked from her thoughts as snow began to fall though after the thought of her younger brother, she suddenly felt warmer. Was it from the memories? Who knew…?

* * *

"We need to get out of this storm. It is getting too dangerous to keep going," Miroku finally stated. After the group traveled several miles down the road and dusk had started to settle end, the monk had decided that they needed to find a place for shelter. He stopped an empty house and the group followed each other inside.

Within minutes, a fire filled the old house and Kaname took off her wet shoes so she could warm her feet by the fire. All day she had been so busy thinking about her brother that Naraku escaped her mind and her body felt tired. While she talked with the group, she could not help but wonder about her brother.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, where possibly are you headed?" Jaken asked, as he followed his master. Rin had been left in the safe shelter of a cave with a fire nearby.

"Jaken, go back to the cave with Rin," Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken complied but for once did not talk back to Sesshomaru.

In recent months, the dog demon had been quick to lose his temper. When everyone thought Naraku had been defeated and their futures looked clear for everyone, it ended up that not everyone's future had turned out the way they wanted. Sesshomaru had noticed that the new human girl that had been following his half-brother and friends was gone.

Then again, Sesshomaru could never exactly explain why he did notice. The human girl…what was her name? Konome? No, that did not sound right.

_Kaname…that is right, the human girl who saved Rin from Naraku. When Utsugi died that day, the magic that was surrounding her vanished. She probably went back to her home. _

Sesshomaru recalled when he learned that Naraku was still alive. After Kagura had been killed, the dog demon remembered when he smelt that scent from Naraku. The horrible scent of a half-demon and pure evil, though Sesshomaru knew even himself that the entire journey from defeating Naraku before had been a waste for Inu-Yasha and his friends.

Walking out of the cave and ignoring the snow, the dog demon walked out and already had begun to run fast. Where was he headed? No idea. He just needed to search the area for any sign or hope of Naraku's scent.

The snow danced around him as he was well aware now that winter was on the way, the autumn weather would quickly disappear. He had seen well over 300 "winters" in his lifetime that he could vaguely recall (or rather, any that he paid attention to). Yet, he wondered if something was going to be different about this one.

When Kagura died, a part of him longed for the summer to end. Though, now that it was winter, he could not exactly place what he was feeling. He was angry and snapped easily towards Jaken without any hint of remorse. Even young Rin at times felt the dog demon's wrath and he had even scared the young girl recently enough that it made him feel slightly guilty.

Lord Sesshomaru never felt guilty for anyone – or anyone that he wanted to try and remember – except for Kagura and oddly enough, Kaname. Even though he watched Kagura die in that field of flowers and become one with the wind, he did indeed feel angry at Naraku. Though, he always had a feeling nothing would ever work between him and the wind sorceress. Then again, why did he even think such thoughts?

_Rin and that human girl must have left some of those nasty human traits on me. Not even Kagura could make me think these odd traits. I wonder if Father ever thought these when he fell in love with Inu-Yasha's mortal mother._

Yes, that was the reason. What else could attribute to the weird feelings he experienced? He continued to run for several more minutes before he quit scouting the area and turned to walk back to the cave. He really did need to quit being around humans and Jaken at times. They left…odd feelings on him. Did his father ever feel this way?

* * *

Not that Sesshomaru would be able to ask him anyways. The Great Dog Demon had been dead for well over 200 hundred years.

Haku eyed a strange painting in his hand. Well…it had to be a painting. Though, it surely was not any type of painting but it did not explain why that Shikigami girl had such an odd painting in her room.

When he had traveled to the near "future" as Naraku called it, Haku had reappeared around the Kururugi Shrine. Though the human knew his original mission was to find the girl named Kaname, he was always a curious person. To even get the chance to see the future generations must have been a blessing from Buddha or Kami-sama.

Kami-sama sounded more appealing, but Haku rushed that thought out of his head. In the painting were a young Kaname and a boy. It was easy to tell that the two children in the painting were twins. The hair and eyes were almost identical. Yet, Haku's face turned into a frown. There was no mention of a brother to the girl besides the one Naraku mentioned earlier. There was no trace of the boy around the Kururugi Shrine and it appeared the sibling had long been dead.

When he had taken the painting, he also took several parchments of what he thought were two books. One seemed to be older than the other, but he took them anyway. Somehow, he felt drawn to them but secondly, it should provide some information on what might have happened to the male sibling. Haku had come to the conclusion to talk to Naraku about him lying about the sibling being in this time period or the future once he had some more information.

He turned the painting around and noticed writing addressed on the photo it what appeared to be two languages. Odd…there was the familiar kanji but what were those other strange characters? It did not matter though, as he moved a candle closer to the photo to read it.

"_Kururugi Michiru and Kaname –Age 4_"

He moved the painting away and picked up the newer of the books and studied the writing on it:

"_Kaname-sama's Dairy! Do not touch_!"

Dairy? What in the world was that? He knew he would never be able to understand the future, but he did however seem curious and opened it to the first entry:

"_Dear Dairy #1,_

_My name Kururugi Kaname or as my mother puts it in the English language, Kaname Kururugi and this is my journal, though if you have not already figured that out, right? I should introduce myself. _

_I am 12 years old and I live at my family shrine in Tokyo, Japan. I live with my mother and father, who always seem to drive me crazy. I have two cats which I named Yuki and Michiru. Yuki, the female cat is rather old since I've had her since I was four. Michiru is my newer cat but I named him after my missing twin brother, Michiru._

_Wait? I did not tell you that I am a twin! _

_Michiru was my big brother that always seemed to pick on me from family videos and movies. I remember at one point he stole my bento lunch just so he could eat the tofu! Not that I mind when I look back…tofu just tastes awful! _

_Anyways, Michiru went missing when we were five and a half years old. I remember there was a 20 city block search for him because it is so odd that children go missing in Tokyo at our age. However, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into years. _

_Mom and Dad act like they never had a son and hid all the pictures of my brother and I. Dad once stated that Michiru was most likely dead when I asked about him. *Sigh*_

_The reason I started this journal was to report have something to escape and talk about my brother freely. Soon, I will start up a log and show you all the evidence I tracked of my brother (once my exams are done though)! _

_xOxO – Kaname_"

So, it appeared that the girl did still think about her brother even what…seven years after he had been supposedly dead? He quickly turned to the next entry.

"_Dear Dairy #2,_

_Okay so I passed my exams with good grades. I remember celebrating with my friends and their older siblings the other day that I wished Michiru could have been there. Sadly, Mom found the evidence I found on Michiru and took it away. Now I cannot be an American investigator like I dream of…*cries*_

_Anyway, I am excited to tell you that Yuki, my cat, found an old toy! I remember it from when Michiru was still with us. Though, it is falling apart and I do not have any yen to get it fixed._

_Though, I know Michiru will cheer me on for my date next week! Tomo-chan's cousin is visiting from Italy and I am VERY excited to go and see him!_

_xOxO – Kaname_"

Haku grimaced as he read that entry and rolled his eyes. Women never seemed to change from his time until the future. He sighed and read a few more entries the girl's dairy, as it was called. He noticed they were mostly about boys and school – which was odd for girls to be attending one- and he eventually closed the book when he felt a presence watching him.

"Naraku, what is you want?" Haku asked, as he brushed the odd sensation he developed from reading several entries from Kaname's dairy.

"I was just observing this painting," Naraku crept in from the shadows. Haku noticed sensed something different in Naraku's tone.

"What about it?" Haku said with a raised eyebrow.

"The boy looks exactly like you…" Naraku stated, a nasty smirk appeared on his face.

Haku rolled his eyes, "You already told me it is possible that I'm an ancestor of this Kaname."

"Oh but…I lied. Hello, Kururugi Michiru," Naraku grinned.

Haku let a nervous chuckle out, "You said that Michiru would be gifted in Shikigami. I am gifted with a sword and noticing when people lie…"

He suddenly grimaced again and realized something. Haku was always pretty good telling when people lied and suddenly, it felt like Naraku was now finally telling the truth and yet he believed him. Fear was now suddenly creeping into his mind.

"No, this is not possible," the teenager muttered.

"Oh but it is," Naraku's grin got even bigger, "And I know how the toy to play Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru right into my lap with you and Kaname…"

* * *

A/N: I know many of you are wondering why Haku did not notice this before…but I'll explain later on. Chapter coming…uh…when I can update. Thank you for reading and don't you love cliffhangers?


End file.
